La historia más bella jamas contada
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: les traigo mi primer fic,el primero que he realizado de inazuma... espero les guste mucho,es un romance con cada chica de raimon,espero les guste mucho pasen y lean...en medio de unas vacaciones nace el amor para cada chica.
1. Cap El principio de las vacaciones

Saludos les traigo lo que es mi primer,primer fic de todos los que he hecho,pero hasta ahora he podido publicarlo ,así que espero les guste mucho lo que escribir,mi primer fic de todos los que ya he publicado...

* * *

><p><strong>- La historia más bella jamas contada -<strong>

Cap. 1 "_el principio de unas buenas vacaciones"_

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*_

Después de una larga jornada de partidos, el equipo Raimon se disponía a tomar una muy buena y ya merecidas vacaciones, así todos se ponían de acuerdo a dónde irían todos a pasar las vacaciones juntos.  
>Muchos pensaron en acampar cercas de la torre de acero de la ciudad inazuma, pero, endou dijo que debería haber otro lugar que no fuera siempre la ciudad de inazuma o la escuela Raimon.<p>

Así todos empezaron a imaginar donde sería el mejor lugar para acampar durante las vacaciones.

Toko: - por qué no vamos a Nara, el bosque de los ciervos sería ideal para acampar.

Kogure: - por qué no vamos a Kioto, los templos cercas de mangú (_secundaria de Kogure_) son muy grandes, ahí de seguro que podremos a acampar.

Fubuki: - por qué no vamos a hokkaido, hay no solo podríamos pasar las vacaciones si no también deslizarnos en la nieve.

Lika: - por qué no vamos a Osaka la ciudad del amor de seguro hay nos divertiremos mucho en los parques y con la buena comida.

Tachimukai: - por qué no Fukuoka, es una ciudad tranquila y tiene muchas zonas de descanso y entrenamiento para todos.

Tsunami: - por qué no mejor vamos a Okinawa hay podremos surfear y acampar cercas de la playa.

Endou sabía que sus amigos habían pensado en esas zonas ya que era la ciudad de origen de cada uno y que querían mostrarle la ciudad , y veía los rostros de sus amigos , emocionados por la decisión de endou fuera la ciudad de uno de ellos , endou sentía que sino elegía bien se arrepentiría por eso .

Kidou: - viendo en el gran lió en el que se haya va endou, lo ayudo, - por qué no vamos a los seis lugares.

Endou:- halos seis lugares y como, exclamo endou con dudad.

Kidou:- fácil iremos en la caravana relámpago en orden a las seis ciudades en el orden en el que conocimos a nuestros amigos.

Endou:- decidido iremos a Nara primero y a Kioto, hokkaido, Osaka, Fukuoka y por último a Okinawa.

-bien vamos- dijeron todos así fueron a sus casas a preparar sus maletas y Toko hizo una llamada hacia la ciudad de Nara. Al día siguiente, todos estaban en la escuela Raimon el punto de reunión de todos antes de ir a Nara. Así poco a poco fueron llegando todos los chicos y las chicas para ir de vacaciones a Nara por una semana.

Los entrenadores hitomiko, michiya y hibiki junto con el conductor acompañarían al equipo Raimon en sus vacaciones, para vigilarlos y cuidarlos. Y así una vez todos reunidos se dirigieron a su primera parrada, el bosque de los ciervos en Nara.

* * *

><p>continuara, espero les gustase mucho...<p> 


	2. Cap La ciudad de la fortuna

les traigo el segundo capitulo ,pareja estela en este capitulo toko y Tsunami, espero les guste mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>- Cap. 2 "la ciudad de la fortuna" `Nara´<strong>

*º*º*º*º*º*

Llegamos a la cuidad de Nara, todos emocionados observaban por las ventanas de la caravana relámpago, Toko estaba feliz por estar en Nara su ciudad de origen y mas por poder mostrarle la ciudad al chico que le robaba el sueño. Una vez en el bosque todos bajaron de la caravana y se dirigieron al santuario una zona muy bonita y de descanso y solo zona de campaña , una vez ahí , lo primero que hicieron fue poner las casas de campaña y preparar las bolsas de dormir , no por que quisieran sino el entrenador Kidou se los ordeno.

Así una vez todos terminaban se separaron en grupos para conocer la ciudad de Nara.

Pero Toko zaizen fue rápida y antes de que tachimukai, haruna y tsunami se fueran juntos, Toko se acerco a ellos para ir juntos al parque de diversiones de la ciudad, mientras otros recorrían el bosque, buscaban comida, recorrieran la ciudad, Toko no perdería la oportunidad de estar junto a kyosuke tsunami, el amor de su vida desde que lo había visto no podía sacárselo del corazón, así que estaba dispuesta a declarársele de una vez por todas a tsunami.

Una vez en el parque temático era tiempo y hora de ir en pareja de dos.

Toko:- ahora hay que separarnos no creen, para divertirnos en el parque

Tachimukai:- sí, pero como nos dividiremos.

Haruna:- pues una chica y un chico no, porque sería raro ver dos chicos y dos chicas juntas –mientras se sonrojaba.

Tsunami:- si tienes razón haruna –chan, entonces dividámonos por edad tu y tachimukai que son los más jóvenes juntos y Toko y yo que somos los más grandes, así nos divertiremos en juegos de acuerdo a nuestra edad.

Toko:- que feliz estoy, que otra cosa más linda podía ocurrir hoy alado de mi amor*pensamiento*.

Tachimukai & haruna:- "nos llamaste niños".

Tsunami:- que claro que no solo son más jóvenes que nosotros.

Tachimukai:- `que nosotros ´quienes si Toko-san es más joven que tu por un año.

Haruna:- eso es cierto, tsunami-san, eres el más grande de los tres ten más respeto, además solo nos llevamos por dos años con tsunami-san.

Tachimukai:- vamos haruna no pelemos, mejor bajamos a los juegos.

Haruna:- haaa... de acuerdo vamos, entonces nos vemos en un rato.

Tachimukai & haruna:- bye chicos nos vemos en el campamento.

Tsunami:- haa. Niños no se puede con ellos, y que opinas Toko a donde vamos.

Toko:- ¿qué?.. Así perdón me distraje un poco, porque no vamos a la casa de terror, he tsunami, veamos que tan valientes somos.

Tsunami:- ya veras, seré yo nada mas no salgas corriendo del miedo Toko.

Toko:- miedo yo por favor, si fui yo quien propuso la idea.

Y así los dos, Toko y tsunami se dirigieron a la casa del quería encontrar la forma correcta de declarar su amor a tsunami de una vez por todas, pero como, ella sabía que en Nara no había algo que le gustase o si. Recordó que aparte del fútbol tsunami le gustaba surfear y estar con sus amigos. Así mientras Toko pensaba que hacer llegaron a la casita del terror, la cual apenas entraron los dos ya querían salir, a Toko no le gustaban esas casa de terror por la oscuridad y tsunami se le iba el aire en tan solo pensar en fantasmas.

Así tan rápido como entraron salieron, sin ver nada de la casa de terror.

Toko:- y bien tsunami ahora a donde vamos.

Tsunami:- mmm... a qué te parece a la rueda de la fortuna, así cambiaremos de perspectiva y podremos ver a que juego ir qué te parece .Toko.

Toko:- está bien, vamos.

Y por inercia Toko tomo la mano de tsunami, y corrió así la rueda de la fortuna, sin notar que tsunami se había sonrojado.

Toko:- bien llegamos somos los primeros, que te parece tsunami.

Tsunami:- haa sí, claro subamos.

Toko:- claro subamos, *ahora que le pasa a tsunami, lo estaré arruinando* pensó Toko sin acordarse lo que había hecho minutos antes.

Una vez arriba en la rueda de la fortuna tsunami haría algo que Toko no se esperaba.

Tsunami:- ha Toko e..

Toko:- si dime tsunami, que pasa, que te pasa estas algo rojo estas bien.

Tsunami:- he, si estoy bien bueno es que, Toko tu,…..Toko yo...yo…tengo que decirte algo.

Toko.- dime tsunami, me estas asustando estas bien *mientras se ha cercaba un poco a su amigo para ver que le pasaba*

Tsunami:- Toko yo *al ver como su amiga se ha cercaba Asia el * la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso. Yo te amo

Toko:- te amo tsunami * al oír eso volvió a besar a tsunami ahora los dos correspondían a ese lindo beso.*

Así Toko y tsunami ahora eran novios, sin duda ese viaje a Nara no lo olvidarían y así durante la semana se divirtieron mucho, ahora Toko era muy feliz alado de tsunami y tsunami era muy feliz ahora teniendo a su linde sirena. Los dos se amaban mucho y así paso la mejor y primera semana de vacaciones en Nara para esos dos.

* * *

><p><em>espero les gustara mucho.<em>


	3. Cap Kioto la ciudad de la calma

espero que les guste, la pareja estelar en este capitulo es Fudou y Fuyuka, espero les guste mucho...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3 "Kioto la ciudad de la calma"<strong>_

_*º*º*º*º*º*_

Una vez en Kioto llegaron a un templo en el cual pasarían la segunda semana ahí, a fudou le hartaban esos lugares así, que ahora era tiempo de desquitarse de Kidou por todas las que le había hecho fudou durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Fudou:- ya me aburrí mejor me voy a encerar en la caravana todas las vacaciones

Kidou:- *nadie lo veía* haa pobre fudou no le gusta un lugar tan tranquilo, hay que mal. Ya que pareces monje y no te gusta este lugar.

Fudou:- que acaso te estas burlando de mi.

Kidou:- quien yo, no para nada como crees nurias.

Fudou:- así te lo demostrare seré el chico más tranquilo y relajado tanto que a tachimukai, fubuki, kazemaru y toramaru les dará envidia y una gran cólera al verme tan relajado mas que esa bola de ``````niños buenos .

*los cuatro mencionados* hachuu, que frio me dio, si como si alguien te pusiera de mal ejemplo en un plan de burla.

Así llegaron a un lugar , un enorme jardín de paz donde acamparían .mientras todos se preparaban para irse a conocer la ciudad de mangú fudou pensaba a quien acudir para que le ayudase a estar tranquilo y no alterarse porque sabía que era imposible hacerlo y más si su amigo Kidou estaba cerca se le salía todo el sarcasmo posible. Así de esta forma pensó en sus compañeros, pero conociéndolos bien saldrían corriendo al tenerlo cercas, así que pensó en las managers.

Fudou:- veamos Toko y Lika no, esas son mas para meterte en líos que para ayudarte, entonces aquí, pero si me acerco de seguro ichinose se aparecerá parece su sombra últimamente desde que salimos de vacasiones, no aquí no, entonces haruna…. Me rindo ella serviría para molestar a Kidou directamente, y ella de seguro no aceptaría si su lindo anisan se lo pide, mmm veamos quien me falta.

En eso se le acerca fuyuka quien desde lejos ya había notado a fudou akio muy distraído así que se acerco a ver que le pasaba.

Fudou:- quien podría ser….fu..

Fuyuka:- fudou san está bien, se ve muy distraído que le pasa le puedo ayudar en algo.

Fudou:- he tu no me puedes ayudar.. No espera si puedes ayudarme en algo.

Fuyuka:- enserio, que bien y que es *mientras se sienta a su lado*

Fudou le empieza a explicar la promesa que le hizo a Kidou sobre estar relajado más que una roca, y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que le enseñase esa difícil tarea. Al escuchar todo eso fuyuka kudou acepto ayuda al chico akio fudou a su reto con Kidou yuuto.

Así al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana los dos se levantaron y empezaron a practicar sobre el hecho de estar relajado, el día anterior fuyuka se dedico a gravar horas de conversación de sus amigos referente a fudou así para poder ayudarle.

Fudou:- y bien como me vas a ayudar

Fuyuka:- veras aprenderás a relajarte sin importar lo que digan tus compañeros de equipo.

Fudou:- así y como lo harás si todos están dormidos.

Fuyuka:- ayer grave esto para ayudarte*mientras le mostraba un video.

Fudou:- y que es esto*al ver el contenido del video vio que era el equipo Raimon, y cuando hablaban de el *esto hizo hervir la sangre a fudou.

Aunque fue difícil después de 4 horas fuyuka, había logrado tranquilizar al estérico y sarcástico akio fudou .después se fueron a desayunar para que no fuera obvia la ausencia de los dos.

*nota *-fudou y fuyuka se habían levantado desde las 6.00 de la mañana.-

Mientas desayunaban fudou decidió alejarse de Kidou, logro estar lejos de él , pero no de sakuma jirou el cual espeso a criticar la forma de jugar futbol de akio , su mala relación con el equipo entero y como las chicas lo repelían y la gota que colmo el vaso fue lo que dijo sakuma.

Sakuma:- sabes cuál es tu falla en el equipo es que no te socializas bien con tus compañeros y managers y lo peor no tienes ni un pelo de tonto.

Fudou:- que ¿?..

Sakuma:- si no tienes pelo *empieza a reírse* por eso no tienes un pelo de tonto entiendes, yo que tú me compraba un peluquín aquí todos tenemos paciencia, pero tú no pelo.-jaja-

Fudou se estaba molestando, pero noto que Kidou lo veía desde hace rato, así que no movía o contestaba, pero ya se estaba impacientando por írsele encima a golpes a sakuma y su gran boca.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera fuyuka quien estaba atrás de sakuma, se desespero pero y le dio una bofetada a sakuma por hablar mal de un compañero de equipo.

Nadie vio esa escena ya que en ese momento Kogure había molestado a haruna la cual al correr tras Kogure había tirado unas bandejas que estaban cercas y por el ruido nadie había visto a fuyuka.

Sakuma y fudou se sorprendieron ante la acción de fuyuka.

Fuyuka:- sakuma san no se me hace justo que molestes a fudou por Kidou, que no ustedes son compañeros del mismo instituto y compañeros de equipo, eres un tramposo por molestar a fudou san.

Ante este acto fudou se sorprendió y sakuma se disculpo porque pues era cierto lo que decía fuyuka.

Fudou:- fuyuka, gracias por ayudarme pero no era necesario. Mientras se ponía de orgulloso

Fuyuka:- lose, fudou san es sorprendente y sé que se le iría enzima a sakuma, pero perdería su apuesta ante Kidou.

Al oír esto fudou se sonrojo y en voz baja dijo:

Fudou:- gracias fuyuka san.

Apartar de ese día fudou empezó a sentir un amor por fuyuka y fuyuka por fudou.

* * *

><p><em>espero les gustase mucho.<em>


	4. Cap Juegos de invierno en Hokkaido

les traigo este capitulo con la pareja de natsumi y endou,espero les gustase mucho...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 4 "juegos de invierno en Hokkaido"<br>***º*º*º*º*º*_

Una vez paso una buena semana en Kioto todos se fueron a disfrutar su tercera semana de vacaciones en hokkaido, así mucho frió ya que era la isla norte.

Fubuki los llevo a un hostal de aguas termales, consiguió el permiso gracias a su gran talento de labia * solo con mirarlo* y que algunas veces jugaba con el hijo del dueño de 4 años yukimura.

Así todos estaban en una salita alrededor de una hornilla que calentaba el cuarto.

Mientras hablaban a endou se le ocurrió jugar verdad y reto después de que había terminado de tomar una soda.

Endou:- chicos tengo una idea.

Fubuki:- que idea capitán.

Endou:- juguemos….siii

Kidou & goenji:- a que quieres que juguemos endou *mientras se miran confundidos *

Endou:- al juego de la botella si.*mientras lanza una de sus ya famosas sonrisas*

Todos:- así y como te decía, entonces que paso *todos lo ignoraron como si nunca hubiese hablado*.

Endou:- anden amigos juguemos...Siii *mientas asía un puchero, como el que le había hecho a tsunami para que le enseñara a surfear*.

Así de ese modo convenció a todos de jugar, endou sabía como ganarse a todos.

Kazemaru:- esta bien endou jugaremos.

Y así todos se sentaron en circulo para jugar, el primero en caer fue tsunami quien escogió verdad.

Endou:- te gusta Toko verdad.

Tsunami:- he...porque lo dices endou

Endou:- porque te vi comiéndotela en la rueda de la fortuna.

Todos:- quesee?

Tsunami:- ha pues no queda otra más que decir que si, toca girar la botella, al girarla le cae a fudou.

Tsunami:- fudou alguna vez te has enamorado de alguna de las managers del equipo.

Fudou:- que?

Tsunami:- no te hallas el sordo, que te he visto ponerte rojo cercas de fuyuka.

Fudou:- pues si me gusta feliz, me toca .nadie dijo nada solo se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de tsunami y la respuesta de fudou.

Y así le toco a endou

Fudou:- endou verdad o reto.

Endou:- pensó como era fudou y no le convenía verdad, así que pensó que tan difícil seria un reto. – reto, elijo reto. Vamos.

Fubuki:- capitán que valiente eres.

Kogure:-eso o muy tonto*pensándolo*

Fudou:- mi reto es… que te le declares a natsumi el amor que sientes por ella.

Endou:- quueee!...no

Fudou:- vamos no es como que te cases con ella en diez años verdad.

Endou:- si eso creo…está bien lo hare le diré a natsumi que me justa, total que tan malo puede ser.

Dicho esto salieron, todos siguieron a endou a donde estaba la residencia de las managers en el hostal, todos se escondieron mientras, dejaban solo al capitán, así endou llego al cuarto de natsumi y toco la puerta rogando por que no abriera.

Endou:- toc toc...Natsumi abre soy endou quiero decirte algo. Así después de un rato se abrió la puerta y salió natsumi.

Natsumi:-endou que pasa dime en que te puedo ayudar.

Endou:- bueno veras…hay algo que quiero decirte desde algún tiempo y me he animado a hacerlo hoy *casi obligado*.

Natsumi:- y bien que quieres decirme endou.

Endou: - Tu...tu...natsumi….me….

Natsumi:- yo que endou, estas bien estas muy rojo.

Endou*ahora o nada* piensa endou, tú me gustas…me gustas mucho natsumi.

Natsumi.- endou…*lo abraza* tu también me gustas.

-todos- quedaron sorprendidos por la escena y el acto de endou ante natsumi y así todos se regresaron a calentar cercas de la hornilla a dormir mientras dejaban a endou total la idea de jugar había sido de endou y nada mas ,así que se fueron a dormir dejando a endou con natsumi.

* * *

><p><em>espero les gustase mucho.<em>


	5. Cap El concurso de cocina en Okinawa

les traigo esta historia con una pareja única ,este capitulo lo representa Rika y Tobitaka espero les guste mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 5 "el concurso de cocina en Okinawa"<strong>_

_***º*º*º*º***_

Después de haber estado jugando en la nieve de hokkaido todos se fueron a Osaka a pasar la cuarta semana de vacaciones en compañía de sus amigos. En la ciudad lika había logrado reservar una linda posada para todos por parte de una amiga .una vez hay todos se dispersaron como ya era costumbre .lika urabe iba caminando sola por la ciudad ya que su amiga estaba últimamente muy ocupada así que decidió ir sola a dar la vuelta. Pero se distrajo viendo un letrero de un concurso de comida donde el primer lugar era un pase doble al parque temático de Osaka, así que se dispuso a ir a inscribirse una vez hay nunca espero encontrarse a tobitaka y toramaru en un restaurante.

Lika:- toramaru kun, tobitaka que hacen ustedes dos aquí.

Toramaru:- vine a acompañar a tobitaka san al concurso de comida, sabes el es un gran cocinero, el mejor que he conocido…verdad tobitaka san.

Tobitaka:- haa….si…claro

Lika:- pues ni creas que me dejare vencer por los dos

Toramaru:-que...o no yo no participare yo solo vine a apoyar a tobitaka san.

Lika:- tobitaka…quiero que sepas que te venceré no importa si te apoya toramaru o no, de acuerdo.

Tobitaka:-si desacuerdo.

Una vez inscritos en la competencia de cocina lika y tobitaka se fueron a practicar, la competencia de cocina seria en la torre de Osaka, en tres días, así que los aprovecharon para practicar.*a_ tobitaka se le daba mejor la cocina que el futbol_* así pasaron rápidamente los tres días y el día del concurso de cocina había llegado .todo el equipo había ido para apoyar a Toko y tobitaka. El concurso empezó y encada ronda salía un competidor, la ronda consistía en 10 platillos diferentes y hasta ahora Toko y tobitaka iban bien, pero el ultimo reto era preparar un okonomiaki tradicional de Osaka, cosa que se complico a tobitaka ya que el no conocía nada de Osaka ni la comida regional de que Toko pensó que el concurso de comida ya era suyo.

Lika:- listo preparare el mejor okonomiaki lleno de amor que se allá comido en toda Osaka Japón.

Y así lika se puso a trabajar en el okonomiaki a toda prisa. Solo podía ver de reojo a tobitaka quien iba muy lento preparando el platillo.

Tobitaka:- de acuerdo que tan mal podría salir. Y empezó a laborar el okonomiaki.

Tiempo, mencionaba el jueces hora de ver cuál es el mejor okonomiaki de Osaka, lika pensaba ya tenía ganado el concurso de cocina y podría ir al parque temático con su lindo y querido ichinose.

Así el jurado empezó a deleitarse con cada bocado que le daban a los okonomiaki.

Tenemos un ganador del concurso de comida este año es…..el participante tobitaka seiya.

Muchas felicidades.*mientras le daban los boletos*

Tobitaka:- gracias.

Lika:- que pero en que falle al prepararlo, al probar el okonomiaki que había hecho noto que le había fallado la cocción por haberlo hecho rápidamente y el de tobitaka estaba bien.

Lika:- ha perdí, ya no iré al parque temático.

Tobitaka:- lika san.

Lika.- que quieres, venir a decirme perdedora.

Tobitaka:- no, te equivocas vengo a darte uno de los boletos.

Lika:- que porque

Tobitaka:- ha bueno quien me insistió en entrar fue toramaru , el quería ir al parque diversiones, pero hoy durante el concurso , ayer toramaru fue invitado al parque junto a kabeyama, kurimatsu, Kogure, tachimukai y midorikawa al parque .y si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera entrado al concurso.

Al oír esto y el gesto amable que había tenido tobitaka seiya ante ella, solo le quedo aceptar la invitación de su amigo.

Al día siguiente en el parque temático tobitaka fue muy amable con ella y se divirtieron juntos, lika espesaba a sentir algo por tobitaka , pero sin importar lo que fuera ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir que era y así los dos ,lika y tobitaka pasaron el mejor día de sus vida en el parque juntos, y tobitaka también sentía algo en el estomago...el pobre tenía hambre no habían comido todavía así que lika lo llevo al restaurante de su familia para prepararle un okonomiaki especial, sin duda este sí tendría el ingrediente secreto que le había faltado y por lo cual había perdido el concurso.

Así se llevo a tobitaka a comer, el okonomiaki del amor, un nuevo amor aparecía para lika y un dolor de cabeza para tobitaka.

* * *

><p><em>espero les gustara mucho este capitulo así como los demás.<em>


	6. Cap Un amor de niños en Fukuoka 1 parte

esta continuación es protagonizada por Haruna y Tachimukai mi pareja favorita ,espero les guste mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>- un amor de niños en Fukuoka -<strong>

_(el atardecer de haruna)_ _parte"_

La quinta semana de vacaciones ya había llegado, y ahora se dirigían a Fukuoka a pasar las vacaciones, sin duda las otras semanas habían sido muy extrañas en cada parada nacía un amor, eso pensaba Kogure yuuya.

Así todos llegaron al bosque de Fukuoka donde había unas cabañas donde pasarían las vacaciones todos juntos .o almenas eso pensaban ya que siempre se iban por grupos a conocer la ciudad .

Midorikawa y tachimukai se encontraban platicando tranquilamente cuando de repente llega Hiroto y endou para irse a conocer la ciudad de Fukuoka. Pero antes de irse Kidou quería hablar con Hiroto y endou, mientras eso pasaba midorikawa se fue hacia la tienda más cercana para comprar muchos dulces después de todo los entrenadores no los dallaban comer otras cosas y tachimukai se fue hacia el campamento donde se encontró a kino ichinose y a haruna que estaban platicando de algo que no pudo escuchar tachimukai.

*adentro de la cabaña*

Kino:-que dices haruna

Haruna:-he...bueno es que me gustaría que me ayudaras a decirle a tachimukai lo que siento, si por favor.

Ichinose:- yo estoy de acuerdo, verdad aki, ayudaremos a haruna a estar al lado de tachimukai y que le diga lo que siente.

Kino:- así y como haremos eso, no es como que de la nada llegara aquí, aparte hoy estaría con endou.

Ichinose si tienes razón que haremos.

Haruna:- haa creo que es mejor que lo olvide y me rinda y solo sea su amiga, verdad.

Aki e ichinose:- no claro que no.

Haruna:- hee pero por qué, de seguro yo ni le gusto a tachimukai kun

Kino:- amiga no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes animo, inténtalo nada pierdes si lo intentas, no crees ichinose.

Ichinose:- he...si aki tiene razón haruna san, inténtalo no te des por vencida tan pronto.

Haruna:- esta bien lo hare

*fin* entrando tachimukai a la cabaña

Tachimukai:- hola chicos, que hacen aquí todavía no irán de paseo como los demás

Aki & haruna:- hola...tachimukai, si claro que sí.

Ichinose:-claro que si, y llegas en buen momento, para ir en grupo de cuatro.

Tachimukai, de cuatro, desacuerdo

Ichinose:- bueno una vez tomada la decisión vayámonos.

Mientras los cuatro salían de la cabaña se fueron camino a la ciudad, haruna estaba feliz por estar cercas de tachimukai, mientras tanto ichinose pensaba la forma de separarse de ellos ya que el aprovecharía la ocasión para hablar con aki, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

*mientras haruna y aki habían ido por un agua*

Ichinose:- he tachimukai.

Tachimukai:-he dime, que pasa

Ichinose:-veras quiero hacer algo y es llevar a aki a una fuente de sodas y decirle lo que siento por ella, así que, se me ocurrió por que no nos separamos en parejas, para ir donde quisiéramos que te parece mi idea.

Tachimukai:- de acuerdo, así lo pides así será.

Ichinose:- bueno, que bien que aceptas, entonces una vez que lleguen nos separamos.

Haruna & aki:- hola chicos de que hablan.

Ichinose & tachimukai:- de nada.

Ichinose:- oye aki por que no vamos a la zona de comercio.

Aki:- si claro, porque no

Ichinose:- bueno chicos nos vemos bye.

Haruna & tachimukai:- bye diviértanse aki e ichinose

Tachimukai:-haruna san, y bien adonde te gustaría ir.

Haruna:- he...mmm veamos, no se aun lugar lindo por que no.

Tachimukai:- ya sé por no vamos al cine, a comer y luego al parque que te parece.

Haruna:- si de acuerdo `sonrojada´*para haruna eso sonaba mas como una cita que una elección ala zar*

Tachimukai:- bueno una vez todo arreglado vallamos al cine.

Una vez en el cine haruna eligió la película, era "t_he secret world of arrietty_", una vez termino la película, fueron a comer un sándwich de helado, el cual llegaron comiendo al parque juntos.

Ya era tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando haruna sabía que tenía que decirle a tachimukai yuki lo que sentía, ya que estaba enamorada de él desde que lo había conocido.

Como era ya tarde empezó a helar rápidamente, y tachimukai al notar que haruna tenía frio le dio su sudadera para que se cubriera del frio, acto que hizo sonrojar a haruna, al ponérsela haruna sintió como si el mismo tachimukai la abrasara.

Haruna:- tachimukai...yo

Tachimukai:- no hay porque de la sudadera es un placer hacerlo por ti haruna.

Haruna:- he….no...Bueno si gracias, pero yo tachimukai…hay algo que quiero decirte.

Tachimukai:-si dime, que es.

Haruna:- bueno veras yo te…yo te...te amo tachimukai.

Tachimukai:- que, perdona no te he podido escuchar bien.

Haruna:- yo te… "tu me gustas mucho tachimukai yuki"

Ante lo dicho se sintió un momento incomodo entre los dos, hasta que tachimukai entro en sí y se acerco a haruna y le abraso con mucha timidez ya que a él también le gustaba haruna desde hace ya un tiempo, pero no se lo decía por tímido siempre espero una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Haruna:- tachimukai kun *mientras se sonrojaba por el abrazo*

Tachimukai: haruna tu me gustas y mucho.

Esta confesión de de tachimukai hacia haruna, provoco una leves y cálidas lagrimas en haruna, estaba feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos al fin por el chico que mas amaba.

Entonces juntos en aquel abrazo vieron el atardecer y la primera estrella en el cielo de Fukuoka. Eran muy felices por estar junto a la persona que amaban.

* * *

><p><em>espero les gustara mucho,esta es una de mis parejas favoritas.<em>


	7. Cap Un amor de niños en Fukuoka 2 parte

les traigo la ultima parejita de este fic protagonizada por kino e ichinose mi pareja favorita,espero fuera del agrado así como todo el fic...

* * *

><p><strong>"Un amor de niños en Fukuoka"<strong>

(la estrella de aki) 2 _parte"_

Ichinose y aki se encontraban en la zona comercial, ichinose no solo estaba dispuesto a ayudar a haruna y tachimukai sino también a decirle a aki kino lo mucho que él estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran pequeños .después de haber sido cómplice en el amor de sus amigos

De primer año, le tocaba hacer que su amor fuera correspondido.

Ichinose había escuchado sobre un mirador donde se podía ver toda la ciudad de Fukuoka, así que decidió llevar aki de una forma sigilosa para que no se diera cuenta.

Ichinose:- aki, por que no vamos a la feria oí que habrá una función ambulante en aquel lugar.

Aki:-si claro, vamos

Así se fueron juntos platicando y riendo, llegaron y vieron la función ambulante, y de ahí fueron a un puesto a jugar, donde ichinose gano un collar que le dio a aki, el cual ella acepto y se lo puso de inmediato.

Ichinose:- se te ve muy bien el collar aki.

Aki:-enserio gracias ichinose kun.

Ichinose:- de nada. Lo mejor para ti.

Y así los dos juntos fueron por un helado he ichinose pudo visualiza a los legos a haruna y tachimukai que iban saliendo del cine y se dirigían a la heladería del cine. Así de este modo se le ocurrió ir a ver una película junto a aki.

Ichinose:-que te parece si vemos una película.

Aki:- si claro vamos.

Así llegaron a la taquilla del cine para escoger entre varias películas , y entre todas escogieron una película de misterio "paprika" , así entraron a ver la película la cual horas después salieron de la sal del cine y fueron a caminar por todo el centro de comercio mientras hablaban de lo mucho que les había gustado la película.

Ichinose miro su reloj y vio que ya era tarde pero no quería regresar al campamento sin antes haber pasado el mejor día alado de su querido amor aki, y el decirle lo mucho que la amaba en secreto desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Aki empezaba notar un poco nervioso a ichinose kazuya su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero después de futbol frontera internacional en donde lo había visto y se había preocupado mucho por él, había empezado a sentir algo por el más que amistad pero ella no estaba muy segura así que nunca le dijo nada. Cuando lo vio en Raimon de nuevo para pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos ella estuvo muy feliz pero de seguro era porque no lo había visto en un buen rato, ella así pensó.

Aki:- ichinose kun, te sucede algo te veo muy preocupado

Ichinose:- no te preocupes por mi aki, estoy bien,*mientras sonreía*

Aki:- de acuerdo, pero si quieres regresar al campamento avísame, si

Ichinose:- claro aki lo hare, eres tan linda

Aki:- que...qué cosa...

Ichinose:- quiero decir que eres muy amable por el preocuparte por mi aki.

Aki:- woo, ya entiendo no te preocupes, ven vamos al parque quiero ver las estrellas sí.

Ichinose:- si claro vallamos.

Y así salieron para dirigirse hacia el parque pero, no notaron y llegaron a un lago donde el cielo se veía más grande que en cualquier otra parte y así se sentaron junto a un árbol y miraron el cielo repletas de estrellas ese lugar era conocido como un mirador del cual ichinose había escuchado y quería llevar a kino aki, para confesarle sus sentimientos a ella...

Ichinose:- sabes aki este lugar es muy bonito.

Aki:- si así es precioso, aquí el cielo se ve tan cercas y casi siento que puedo tocar las estrellas.

Ichinose:-aki hay algo que quiero decirte desde que llegue de norte americe.

Aki:- si y que es ichinose.

Ichinose:- veras es que…ha no creo que haiga muchas personas que hagan esto, pero yo…aki.

Aki:- que sucede ichinose, estas bien.

Ichinose sabía que era muy común que ella se preocupara por él y mas desde que se iba a someter a una operación y el no le había mencionado nada, ella siempre estaba así lado animándolo para mejorar y seguir adelnate,sabia que era a ella a quien quería más que nada en el mundo.

Ichinose:-aki…tu me gustas mucho y bajo este cielo lleno de estrellas quiero decirte, que si tu aceptas….aceptas ser mi novia aki...*un leve sonrojo se marcaba en el rostro de ichinose.

Aki:-*sonrojada* ichinose…yo...*aki recordaba ese sentimiento que tenía cuando lo veía, ahora sabía que no estaba equivocada, ese sentimiento era amor* yo...acepto...ya que yo te quiero mucho ichinose.

Así diste modo ichinose se sentó alado de aki y la abrazo fuerte mente haciendo que aki, se sorprendiera, pero correspondió el abrazo para no romper ese momento tan bello y así abrazados se quedaron viendo el cielo de Fukuoka repletos de estrellas, los dos estaban felices por estar alado de su amada persona y ver juntos ese cielo.

Una vez en Okinawa todos llegaron a la playa y se divirtieron como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, y como no si solo habían ido de ciudad en ciudad y todo era igual hacían lo mismo.

Pero lo único diferente es que no pasaba lo mismo, ya que la amistad entre todos creció más y el amor nació mucho mas en algunos, sin duda se habían divertido todos. Sin duna estar en Okinawa y en la playa junto a amigos y el amor habían sido las mejores vacaciones para todos.

_**fin**_

* * *

><p>Espero les gustara mucho este fic,espero realmente les agradara...<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** _ bye-bye


End file.
